Karnak Mander-Azur (Earth-199999)
' Karnak Mander-Azur', also known simply as Karnak, is the trusted and loyal advisor to and family member of the Inhuman Royal Family. Following Maximus' coup, Karnak was forced to flee to Earth, where he suffered a heavy trauma that greatly affected his powers. After meeting a group of marijuana dealers, Karnak slowly recovered until until he was able to flee from Reno and ultimately reunited with the rest of the Royal Family. Karnak was devastated by the death of his cousin Gorgon, who sacrificed himself during a fight with Maximus' forces. Upon returning to the Moon, Karnak sought a way of reviving him and ultimately succeeded in making Gorgon undergo a second Terrigenesis with the help of Auran's blood. As the city of Attilan was destroyed following Maximus' actions, Karnak joined the rest of the Inhumans and went to Earth one more time, preparing for a new life on the planet their ancestors had left. Powers and Abilities Powers Karnak is an Inhuman who achieved his genetic potential upon undergoing Terrigenesis, gaining superhuman powers. Accelerated Probability: Karnak's gift is the ability to instantly see multiple scenarios in his mind, allowing him to see the weaknesses and strengths of everything and everyone around him. He is also able to use his powers to identify certain things for him, such as the cardinal points and his blood on the ground. After suffering a head injury from a fall, Karnak started having trouble with his abilities. He harnesses this ability during combat to determine his strategy by analyzing his enemy's weak points. Combined with his formidable intelligence, Karnak can mentally visualize probable events and occurences, by cause-and-effect, accurately in a virtually precognitive manner. Superhuman Durability: Karnak has greater durability than normal humans, as he was able to survive a fall from the side of a cliff with only a minor head injury. He was also able to deflect and slice a bullet with his bare hand without suffering any injury. On another occasion, he was able to deflect an energy blast with a kick. Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat: Karnak has shown to be a very capable fighter, such as when he fended off multiple armed guards with his bare hands. His unmatched fighting skills are supported by the fact that he can play out different scenarios in his head until he is victorious. Medusa described Karnak as Attilan's greatest fighter, even when not at full force. Strategy and Tactics: Karnak is Black Bolt's most ardent supporter and strategist and is often seen as the Royal Family's planner and philosopher due to being able to foresee the future from a few days to the end of time and its outcome. Upon learning of Maximus' coup with the Attilan Royal Guard backing him, Karnak realized that the best course of action was for the Royal Family to relocate themselves to Earth, recommending Gorgon (who was already there) to stay where he was while he arranged for Crystal to have Lockjaw send the other members of the Royal Family down to the planet. Staff Combat: Karnak was able to effectively use a stick of bamboo to disarm and fight Tua's men. Even when the staff was broken in half, he could use them as batons. Medicine: Karnak also has sufficient knowledge of the human and Inhuman bodies. He was able to block the pain nerves of Jen and remove a bullet fragment from her without any surgical intervention. Equipment Com-Link: Like the other members of the Inhuman Royal Family, Karnak possesses a Com-Link, which enables him to contact the rest of his family. Relatives *Triton (brother) *Agon (uncle) *Rynda (aunt) *Blackagar Boltagon (cousin) *Maximus Boltagon (cousin) *Gorgon Petragon (cousin) *Medusalith Amaquelin (cousin-in-law) Affiliation *Inhuman Royal Family Category:Characters Category:Inhumans Category:Earth-199999 Characters Category:Accelerated Probability Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat Category:Strategy and Tactics Category:Staff Combat Category:Medicine Category:House of Agon (Earth-199999)